The Bully/Transcript
The Bully Season 2, Episode 18 (Opening shot; fade in to an early morning sky. Mr. Sun opens his eyes and rises up, smiling. Running in comes Kai-Lan giggling while playing with a red twirly whirly flower. She stops to wave at Mr. Sun.) * Kai-Lan “Mr. Sun! Ni-hao!” (His smile grows wider and he releases sun fuzzies that tickle her.) * Kai-Lan (giggling) “Sun fuzzies!” (She laughs more, then goes onto the grass on her back. Above her, a toy airplane flies making her look up.) * Kai-Lan (gasp) “Ooh. That looks super.” (Kai-Lan runs after the toy airplane, and she stops to see Thorn with black controller. The toy airplane lands on his head.) * Kai-Lan “Oh. Ni hao, Thorn!” * Thorn “Hey, Kai-Lan! You saw my toy airplane?” * Kai-Lan “Yeah! It was flying through the air like a real airplane!” * Thorn “Kind of like a real airplane.” * Kai-Lan “Thorn. Yeye is taking us to the playground today.” * Thorn “Cool. I’m in!” * Kai-Lan “Let’s go-go-go!” (Dissolve to Yeye, nine animatronics, Kai-Lan and her three friends walking down a sidewalk.) * Kai-Lan “I can’t wait to go to the park, Yeye!” * Yeye “Well, it’s not just any playground. It’s the playground I used to go to when I was a kid.” * Jack “Ooooh! Blast from the past!” (They stop.) * Rintoo “Woah!” (Cut to the playground; it is a big one, with colors such as green, yellow, and blue are mostly seen on every equipment.) * Tolee “It’s huge!” * Cappy “Yeah!” (The gang walked through the open gate.) * Yeye “It’s a lot different than I thought…” * Manny “Different or not, we’re ready for some playtime and awesomeness!” * Yeye “Be safe, alright?” * thirteen “Okay, Yeye!” (The kids ran off into the playground. Cut to Thorn, Spike, Oggy, and Hoho at the jungle gym.) * Spike “Woah...jungle gym?” * Hoho “It looks so cool! Come on, try it!” * Spike “Uh...I think I’ll sit this one out.” * Thorn “Spike, you never back down from anything cool. What’s up now?” * Oggy “You okay?” * Spike “Well...when you go up, that’s when fear strikes, right?” * Hoho “Oh, I see. You don’t feel comfortable doing this.” * Thorn “It’s alright, bro. You don’t have to go up if you don’t want to.” * Spike “Really? Eh...alright.” (Pan to Cappy, Rintoo, Felix, and Manny at the sand box.) * Rintoo “Cool! A sand box!” * Felix “What should me make this time?” * Manny “Ooh! How about a sandy replica of the Statue of Liberty?” * Cappy “And how are we gonna go about doing that?” * Manny “With a little imagination, of course!” * Felix “I suppose that can be possible. Let’s try it.” (Two younger children walk by.) * Boy “Excuse me, Mr. Birdie. We want to help you too.” * Girl “Yeah! Can we help? Can we? Can we?” (Rintoo, Felix, Cappy, and Manny looked uneasily at each other before turning their gazes back at the toddlers.) * Cappy “Yeah! Why not?” (The children cheered.) * Girl “So what do we do first?” * Felix “Well, before we get to building, why don’t we tell you what we’re doing first?” * Boy “Uhhh, okay!” * Manny “So do you ever heard of the Statue of Liberty?” * Girl “Yeah!” * Boy “We went to see it with our mommy and daddy. It was big!” * Girl “Very big!” * Rintoo “Yeah. It is. So speaking of the Statue of Liberty, we’re going to build one out of sand.” * Felix “It’ll just be a smaller, sand-made replica of it.” * Girl “What does replica mean?” * Felix “A replica is a crafted version of something that is real.” * Boy “Oh. Like a replica of a race car?” (The little boy pulls out a toy red race car.) * Felix “Yeah, kind of.” * Girl “Ooooh! Let’s get started now!” * Rintoo “Yeah!” * Boy “So what do we do first?” * Felix “First we make the base. Every building’s gotta have a base.” (The little girl looks to the swing, where a bucket and small shovel is sitting.) * Girl “Oh. I left my bucket and shovel over there.” * Cappy “I’ll get it.” * Girl “Thanks, green guy.” (Cappy goes over to the swing area to get the shovel and bucket. Just as he was about to go back, he bumped into a larger kid. He has fair skin, red hair, purple oval-framed glasses, and brown eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, dark gray gym shorts, and black shoes. This is Gander.) * Gander “Hey!” (Cappy gets back on his feet, picking up the shovel and bucket.) * Cappy “Huh? Is there something wrong?” * Gander “You bet there is, greenie! Aren’t you gonna watch where you’re going next time?” * Cappy “Calm down, weirdo. I didn’t even see you there.” (He walks off when the boy stops him.) * Gander “Hey! You got my name wrong, greenie! It’s Gander, not weirdo.” * Cappy “Okay, whatever...Gander.” (The boy pushed Cappy down.) * Cappy “Hey!” * Gander “That’s what you get for being blind.” * Cappy “Blind?! Maybe you’re the one who’s blind! Put your glasses on!” (He gets up and walks away with the shovel and bucket.) * Gander “I have my glasses on! Why don’t you put on your glasses?!” (Cappy gets pushed down again. Gander takes the shovel and bucket and walks away.) * Gander “See you never, blind pea! And my name is Gander! Don’t forget it!” (Cut to Manny, Felix, Rintoo, and the two younger children already building the base.) * Rintoo “What’s taking Cappy so long?” (Cappy comes by, a scowl is on his face.) * Felix “Cappy?” * Girl “Where’s my bucket and shovel?” (Without saying a word, Cappy angrily stomps on the base.) * Rintoo “Cappy!!” * Girl “What is he doing?!” * Manny “He’s ruining everything!!” (Cappy walks away.) * Boy “Why did he do that, Felix?” (Kai-Lan comes into the scene.) * Kai-Lan “What happened?” (Tolee follows behind her.) “I heard screaming.” * Tolee “Yeah. Why did you guys scream?” * Rintoo “Cappy stomped on our sand base.” * Manny “And he didn’t care!” * Kai-Lan “Hmmm…I’ll go talk to him.” (She and Tolee run off to find Cappy. Cut to the small kappa near the pond; he grabs a yellow flower and throws it into the water. Then he falls onto his bottom, crossing his arms, and still scowling. Kai-Lan and Tolee approached him.) * Kai-Lan “Cappy?” * Tolee “What happened?” (No response from the angry kappa. Tolee thinks hard for a bit, as a wavering dissolve takes place. Next scene is during the episode from the original series “Beach Day”, where the four friends are at the beach. The koala kneels down near a pile of sand, while the other three work hard on a sand castle.) * Kai-Lan “...We can help you build another one, Tolee.” * Tolee (putting hand out) “No...I’ll do it myself.” (stands up, mumbling) “There’s too many waves on this beach…” (out loud) “Go away, waves!” (Kai-Lan, Rintoo, and Hoho looked at each other confused. Tolee goes back to working on a sand tower a third time, and yet gets washed down by the waves.) * Tolee “Aiyah! The waves knocked over my tower three times!” (He screams angrily and kicks some sand away. Then he stomps on the entire sand castle.) * Rintoo “Woah. What’s Tolee doing?” * Hoho “Our sand castle!!” (After every bit of it is stomped on, the angry koala walked away. Another wavering dissolve to Kai-Lan confronting an angry Tolee sitting.) * Kai-Lan “...Did you stomp on our whole sand castle because you’re mad?” * Tolee “Yes! I’m sooo mad! That wave knocked over my tower three times! I don’t wanna build a sand castle anymore!” (Wavering dissolve back to the present.) * Tolee “Hey. Kai-Lan.” * Kai-Lan “Yes, Tolee?” * Tolee “You remember when me, you, Rintoo, Hoho, and Yeye went to the beach?” * Kai-Lan “Oh yeah. And we met two crabs who wanted us to build a sand castle for them.” * Tolee “Yeah. And that wave washed away the sand tower I was working on three times and I got angry.” * Kai-Lan “Hmmm...maybe Cappy is mad about something.” (Cut to frame all three.) * Kai-Lan “Cappy? What happened before you got mad?” * Cappy “Stupid Gander kid called me blind and then pushed me!” * Tolee “Gander? Isn’t he that bully that always comes here?” * Cappy “Yeah. You know him?!” * Tolee “Maybe, but he did nothing to me.” (Just then, the bully kid comes by.) * Gander “What’s this? Are we making a little talking circle here? Oooh. Can I join?” (The kappa immediately lowers his dander.) * Cappy “Gander. Where is the pail and shovel you took away from me?” * Gander “Why do you want to know, short stuff?” * Cappy “Because you took them away from me.” * Kai-Lan “Okay. Before someone gets hurt, why don’t we go back to do our things?” * Tolee “Yeah. Good idea.” * Cappy “But first, Gander, I would like you to give back the shovel and pail you took from me. Those belonged to a little girl.” * Gander “And why would I do that, greenie?” * Cappy “Because you’re a heartless little fool who knows nothing but to pick on little kids.” (Gander stares at him with a dirty look, then raises his hand up. Cut to some birds perched on a tree branch; they stared down and slightly cringed when they heard a slapping noise. Fade to black. Fade in to the robots’ tower; it is now evening. Cut to the inside. Cappy sits on his bed with a huge red slap mark on the side of his face.) * Cappy “That Gander.” (Ulysses levitates an ice pack onto the slap mark.) * Cappy “Ow! It’s still throbbing! Get that off me!” * Ulysses “Sorry, darling. I mean, that Gander kid you were speaking of sounds like bad news.” * Cappy “He is bad news!” * Ulysses “Oh goodness. Really?” * Cappy “Yeah. This huge slap mark is proof that he is no good at all.” (Cut to frame the pair. Now Manny approaches.) * Manny “Sounds to me like you’ve got a bully after you, Capster. Well, he is never going to get away with that, is he? That’s why I’ve got ultimate tricks up my sleeve.” (They heard someone coming up the stairs.) * Manny (hushed) “Just watch.” (Felix comes in.) * Felix “Manny. I’m looking for my---” * Manny “Flying Beast Attack!!” (At ‘attack’, he charges straight toward Felix, tackling him down to the floor.) * Felix “Manny! What are you doing to me?!” (The manticore turns to Cappy and winks at him.) * Manny “See what I did there?” * Cappy “....Yes. Yes I did.” (Cut to the next day at the park; Cappy, Manny, Ulysses, and Felix are at the sand box working on the statue. Just then, Gander comes by.) * Gander “Hey, cool. Can I destroy that?” * Cappy “Nope.” * Gander “Hey, you can’t tell me what to do, greenie!” (He picks Cappy up by the arm.) * Gander “You can’t build junk! Have you forgotten you’re blind?” * Cappy “I’m not blind!” * Gander “Whatever.” (Gander walks away still holding Cappy captive. He takes him to a pond.) * Cappy “Gander, let me go! I’m not blind!” * Gander “Heh. You can tell that to the fish.” (The redhead drops Cappy into the pond. Manny flies over to fish him out.) * Manny “What a bully.” (Cappy sighs. Dissolve to the slide; on top there stood Cappy and Manny and Gander shows up again.) * Gander “Oh. You want to go down the slide? Here, greenie. I’ll give you a little push.” (More of a forceful push he gave Cappy, which caused him to fall off the slide. Dissolve to the swing area; Manny and Cappy sat next to each other and are about to swing when Gander shows up yet again.) * Gander “Hey, greenie. Want me to give you a push? Well...here you go!” (He gives Cappy a forceful push which sends him flying off the swing seat and into the sand box. Manny flies over to help him up.) * Manny (icily) “Freak.” (He narrows his eyes, gazing at Gander, who is swinging happily on the swing Cappy originally sat at. Dissolve to Cappy climbing up a tree when he gets pulled down by Gander, who is holding a tire.) * Gander “Greenie, wanna have fun together?” (He stuffs the kappa into the tire and sends it rolling down the hill with a screaming Cappy inside. Cut to Cappy trying to sneak away from behind a tree. Gander is walking by when he noticed him and an eerie grin was on the redhead’s face. He grabs Cappy and pours a bucket of mud all over him.) * Cappy “Ewwww!!” (Dissolve to Gander sitting near a bench, chewing gum. He noticed Cappy walking by and grabs him. He takes the wad out of his mouth and sticks it onto Cappy’s back, then presses him against a wooden fence. Cappy is stuck in place.) * Cappy “Hey! What are you doing?” * Gander “Having fun yet, greenie?” (He laughs out loud. Dissolve to Cappy tied in ropes onto something long and metallic.) * Cappy “Hey! Hey! Wait! This is not fun! I’m not enjoying this!” (Cut to frame him and Gander; the latter is riding his bike. A long antennae sticks out from the back with Cappy tied on it.) * Gander “Well, I am!” * Cappy “Are you...trying to get a long with me?” * Gander “No, just trying to have fun with you!” (He laughs more. Cut to the robots tower at evening, then to Cappy sitting on his bed. This time, he has a black eye and the slap mark seems to fade. Ulysses levitates an ice pack to the injured part on Cappy’s face.) * Ulysses “Cappy, darling. This Gander kid is taking this a little too far. It’s time you teach that boy a lesson.” * Cappy “What can I do? Everytime I try to have a little talk about his behavior, I get…” (pointing to his black eye) “...something like these.” * Ulysses “Cappy darling, you’ve got a bully on your tail.” ~ (Song) ~ (Jack comes in hopping and prancing around the room.) Jack When you see you’ve got a bully on your tail When you see you’ve got a bully on your tail When you see you’ve got that bully and he doesn’t seem so goody No likes, just go and tell him to take a hike Yeah! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Ulysses and Cappy stared in shock.) * Ulysses “Uh, yes...uh, yeah...that’s what he meant.” * Cappy “Huh?” * Ulysses “Well, what Jack is trying to say is...if that bully bothers you any more, then you have to go and teach him a lesson. Tell him to take a hike or...to jump off a cliff or something!” * Cappy “Hmmm…” * Ulysses “Plainly, all you can do is just...teach him a lesson.” * Cappy “Teach him a lesson, huh?” (He looks to the side, a slight devious look appears on his face. Cut to Felix in the living room, fixing a lamp. Cappy approaches him.) * Cappy “Felix.” * Felix “Yeah, buddy?” * Cappy “I want to ask you a favor.” * Felix “Go ahead.” * Cappy “Can you create a clone of me?” * Felix “A what?” * Cappy “A clone of me.” * Felix “You’re kidding right?” * Cappy “No, no. Really.” * Felix “Well...when I’m done fixing this lamp, then I’ll create a clone of you.” * Cappy “Alright. Take your time.” (Cut to the basement. Felix and Cappy are going down the stairs into the room where it’s loaded with science equipment. The phoenix enters the lab room.) * Cappy “You’re really gonna do it, aren’t you?” * Felix “Well, it is what you want, right?” * Cappy “Yeah. So...what is this thing you’re gonna do on me again?” * Felix “It’s called cloning.” * Cappy “What is that?” * Felix “Well, in biological terms, it’s a process of creating an identical copy of a living thing such as an animal.” * Cappy “Cool.” * Felix “Now this process will probably take until before dinner.” * Cappy “All right.” (Cut to outside the robots tower; it is now nighttime. All but Felix are at the dining table.) * Thorn “Did Felix finished eating already?” * Cappy “Well, he said he was working on something.” * Kunekune “What is it?” * Cappy “You’ll find out.” (Just then, Felix comes into the kitchen.) * Felix “Alright, Cappy and everyone. Meet Cappy Number Two.” (A clone of Cappy walks into the kitchen; all but Cappy gasped. The kappa looked at the clone with joy.) * Cappy “Two of me!” * Spike “What’s with the clone, man?” * Cappy “Oh, it’s just to make my day at the park tomorrow a little...well, more special.” (Dissolve to the next day at the park. Cappy, Manny, Ulysses, and other Cappy approach the sand box.) * Manny “Really, Cappy, what’s with the other you?” * Cappy “I will need this clone of me as protection. I should be safe on this playground without that Gander kid messing with me all the time.” * Ulysses “Well, that clone really is something.” * Gander (from o.s. distance) “Hey! Is that you over there, greenie?” * Cappy (hushed) “Don’t tell him about the clone.” (He whispers something to the clone, and it nods. With that, the real Cappy runs off to hide behind a tree. Just then, Gander shows up.) * Gander “Hey! It is you!” (maliciously) “Wanna play a game of tag?” (The clone grins evilly and grabs Gander by the arm. It swings him around and releases him, sending the boy flying into a faraway tree.) * Ulysses “Woah!” (The real Cappy approaches.) * Cappy “You see why I need that clone by my side?” * Manny “That’s so cool!” * Ulysses “Yes, but is that really necessary?” * Cappy “Of course it is! It’s called revenge.” * Cappy “Hey, other me. What else do you want me to do?” * Cappy “Hmmm…” (He whispers something to his clone.) * Cappy “...okay?” * Cappy “Yep.” (The clone runs off.) * Cappy “In three...two...one…” (Gander’s screaming is heard. Cut to him with the clone; it had pantsed him. His pants are around his ankles and his underwear has a red polka-dot pattern on it.) * Gander (screams) “What is wrong with you?” (Cut to the real Cappy. He chuckles.) * Gander (from o.s. distance) “Now all the kids and parents are gonna see my underwear!” * Manny “Oh man! That kid got pantsed! That’s a classic.” * Ulysses “Yes, but...don’t you think you should...you know, apologize?” (The Cappy clone comes back.) * Cappy “Actually, I have a better idea…” (He whispers to his clone. Dissolve to a montage of the clone tormenting every kid on the playground in many ways; pouring mud into a kid’s shirt, pulling at a girl’s ponytail, giving a toddler a wedgie, taking away a boy’s toy car and throwing it into the pond, stealing an ice cream cone from a little girl which causes her to cry, making another child cry by kicking her in the shin, pushing a kid off a swing seat, stomping on a child’s sand castle and yet she cries over it, and pushing Gander into the pond. Of all the things that are happening, Golden Kunekune, who was feeding a baby bird, had witnessed it all and is not impressed in the slightest.) * Kunekune “This is strange. Since when does Cappy ever liked to torment other kids for fun?” (He noticed Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho walking by.) * Rintoo “Huh. I saw Cappy pulled a girl’s skirt up.” * Tolee “And he burped in a baby’s face and didn’t say ‘excuse me’.” * Hoho “Why is he doing this?” (Cut to the yellow dragon.) * Kunekune “Something odd is going on here…” (A little kid runs by.) * Kid “Eeeek! Creepy clone is after meeeee!!” * Kunekune “A clone? Aha! I’ll bet Felix can solve this mystery.” (Dissolve to the pond; he and Felix are in the flowerbed near it.) * Felix “Yes. That’s right, Golden. I created a clone for Cappy. He said it’s going to make today ‘extra special’.” * Kunekune “Is that really why he wants you to create a clone of himself?” * Felix “Well, not really. Why?” * Kunekune “Well, I heard from Ulysses and Manny that Cappy is having difficulty with a kid named Gander at the park.” * Felix “What? He was?” * Kunekune “Yes. I’d hate to say this, but I think Cappy has been using that clone as a way to torment not just Gander but other kids too, just because Gander tormented him.” (That left Felix in complete surprise.) * Felix “Oh no!! Cappy has been picked on by another kid?!” * Kunekune “I’m afraid so.” * Felix “Oh, I can’t believe he would do that!” * Kunekune “What are we gonna do?” * Felix “I think we should teach him a lesson about revenge. And I have the perfect idea for that.” (Dissolve to the park at night; now only a few kids are present. Cappy is bouncing a ball down a sidewalk.) * Cappy “I don’t need any help at all to get back at the one kid that messes with me.” (He saw Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho sitting at a bench. When they noticed him, they scowled.) * Cappy “Hey Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho! What’s up?” * Rintoo (icily) “Hey there, greenie.” * Tolee (icily) “Why don’t you just go away?” * Hoho (icily) “Yeah!” * Cappy “Hey, what’s going on? That wasn’t me who did all the bad things to the kids.” * Tolee “But we saw you!” (Cappy turns away.) * Cappy “Well! Have it your way then. I guess that means I won’t talk to you guys.” (He hears nothing but silence. When he turned back, the trio have disappeared.) * Cappy “Hey! What’s going on?” (Suddenly, the kappa heard moaning coming from a bush. Out comes three zombified figures of Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho.) * Hoho “Braaiiins…” (Cappy starts to walk backward from them, but then looks over his shoulder to see some zombified figures of Kai-Lan and some kids at the park earlier. Panic starts to overcome the kappa.) * Cappy “Wha...what is this?!” (Climbing over the fence are more zombie-like figures of the other animatronics.) * Jack “Raaaah…!” * Cappy “Why?!” (In no time flat, Cappy starts to run while screaming in terror.) * Cappy “Zombies! Zombies are after me!” (Scream.) “Get away! Don’t eat me alive! I don’t taste good!” (He runs with no sign of giving up, with the army of ‘zombies’ staggering after him. Cappy rushes up to Kai-Lan’s home and starts banging frantically on the door.) * Cappy “Help me! Help, help, help! Kai-Lan! Zombies are after me! Help! Someone! Someone!! SOMEONE!!!” (The door was open and he darts inside. Yeye closes the door.) * Yeye “Cappy! Be careful! There are zombies outside!” (The moaning continues outside. Just then, a small arm breaks a hole in the door and tries to reach for the doorknob. Cappy breaks out in another horrified scream, and he huddles down to the floor in fear.) * Cappy “What is going on?! I hope this is just a bad dream!” * Kai-Lan (from o.s.) “It’s no dream, Cappy.” (He looks up to see one zombie figure of Kai-Lan walking toward him.) * Kai-Lan “This is reality.” (Cappy suddenly stood up with utter anger.) * Cappy “Aha! This is all a joke isn’t it?! But why?” * Felix “To get back at you.” * Cappy “What?!” * Felix “I found out from Golden Kunekune that you’ve been picked on by Gander and used that clone to hurt not just him, but other kids.” * Tolee “And it’s all just to teach you a lesson.” * Cappy “A brutal one, that is…But that was so stupid!” * Felix “Exactly. You may be tormented by an older kid, but you know revenge is never the answer.” * Cappy “You’re right. By trying to look tougher, I made myself look stupider. I’m sorry everyone. I shoudn’t done that.” (Just then, Gander in his zombie disguise approaches him.) * Gander “Hey. You’re Cappy, right?” * Cappy “Uh-huh…?” * Gander “You know, I just wanted to apologize about picking on you before.” (holding out hand) “So, are we cool?” * Cappy (shakes Gander’s hand) “Yep. We’re cool.” * Yeye “Well, we’re glad you learned you’re lesson, Cappy.” * Gander “Hey. Come and get a gander at the sand box at the park. I did a little something there.” (Cut to the kids and Yeye at the park, they looked with awe at the sandy replica of the Statue of Liberty built in the middle of the sand box.) * Cappy “Now that’s something.” (And everyone else had to agree.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts